borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Template talk:CTest1
corporate thugz wheres the mercs? the future, leave room for it. 04:10, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :It's always expandable. For the moment I've just been pulling the ideas together and working the kinks out. Now that I've got it into a functional state, I will proceed to find some rodents and see how well they can break the maze. -- WarBlade (talk) 04:47, April 12, 2014 (UTC) looking forward to a temp/doc. 05:47, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I want to refine the template as much as possible before writing up a doc. Otherwise I just write and rewrite. In the meantime, pull the template call from Robot's wall and have a play with it. --WarBlade (talk) 06:04, April 12, 2014 (UTC) User:Dr._Clayton_Forrestor/scratch#cbox 07:11, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :Ah good. While fan fic characters had occurred to me I hadn't considered someone might put it on an existing page with a multitude of subheadings. You'll have noticed that the template nicked your TOC. When I make a fan fic copy, without automatically generated categories, I'll take out the TOC as well. Thanks. Keep playing. :) -- WarBlade (talk) 08:25, April 12, 2014 (UTC) also notable is that skills section omitted. 08:50, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :Correct. That's working exactly as intended. Which begs the question, "why?" And here's the cryptic answer: "Which characters have skills sections?" :) --WarBlade (talk) 09:19, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Categories Let's talk categories. Characters have historically been the one major set of articles that remains without auto-generated categories from the infobox, but this template aims at resolving that. Here are some of the new categories: *Characters *Playable characters * } characters *new race categories, mostly thanks to the Tiny Tina DLC I have a partially complete set of appearance categories on another text file that I haven't put in the template yet because they have some lengthy category names, eg. *Appears in The Horrible Hunger of the Ravenous Wattle Gobbler That's probably the longest one, but all the DLC names are like that. I kind of want to categorise character appearances, but with the long names that could be awkward. Many of them could be shortened, like the "Campaign of Carnage," but again the Wattle Gobbler DLC doesn't exactly lend itself to that idea. So, should we scrap the idea of appearance categories? Or maybe just say, "Screw that noise! This is Borderlands!" and just run with a few absurdly long category names? -- WarBlade (talk) 00:41, April 14, 2014 (UTC) The latest test version has the appearance categories included, so you can try it out and see how it looks. I'm getting two categories per line. -- WarBlade (talk) 07:19, April 14, 2014 (UTC) absurdly long category names :we may lessen the impact of marketing's hyper-verbose title naming convention by abbrv to HH# (headhunter dlc number) B2DLC# (borderlands 2 purchasable add-on #) and thus like. w/ use of a (locked) redirect this can save some space. just my input. 00:57, April 14, 2014 (UTC) ::What, like Category:B2DLC3? I think abbreviations to that extent would be the greater of three evils, to be honest. Categories should be intuitive at a glance. -- WarBlade (talk) 02:00, April 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Hmmm, here's a lengthy auto-generated category from some MCU characters: Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division members (Earth-199999). About 30% longer than our longest one. -- WarBlade (talk) 03:33, April 14, 2014 (UTC) no. not autocats. just the infobox listing(s). 03:44, April 14, 2014 (UTC) :This section is about categories. -- WarBlade (talk) 04:21, April 14, 2014 (UTC) not anymore https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=74YLwinLT7M#t=34 04:27, April 14, 2014 (UTC)